Abstract Numerous psychiatric disorders can plague the development of children. Each of these disorders manifests as a distinct pattern of clinical, behavioral, etiological, neuroanatomic, and neurofunctional characteristics that challenge the management of the individual patient, as well as the development of successful intervention and prevention strategies. In the area of neuroimaging, a substantial number of studies have been performed and published in the literature; while each study produces a wealth a clinical and imaging data, most of the detailed knowledge information in the manuscript (detailed findings, methods, raw and derived data, etc.) remains an untapped resource due to limitations of the current publication format related to standards of human and machine-readable knowledge expression. Following upon the successful development of numerous data sharing resources and mandates, this proposal seeks to develop the tools necessary to liberate the detailed knowledge expressions form the publication, enhance our ability to query, drive inference and act upon these published knowledge elements via the Child Psychiatry Portal, and embark on a research plan that highlights the utility of these combined data resources to solve specific problems in the child psychiatry domain related to reproducibility of findings and amplification of RDoC constructs. Successful execution of this program of social, technical and biological study will move the field forward by providing additional methods for all investigators to fulfill their NIH obligation to participate in open, reproducible science. As such, this fosters a bolder ?discovery- mode? data interrogation designed to capture the richness of the neuroimaging data landscape and provide better directed hypotheses for future study into diagnosis, prediction, monitoring of therapeutic intervention.